Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrating solar cell module having a structure for concentrating and irradiating a solar cell with high-energy sunlight and a method for producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As a system of a solar module, a flat plate system in which solar cells are arranged over a sunlight-receiving surface is often used. Unfortunately, solar cells, which are arranged according to the area of the receiving surface, have a high cost, and hence the solar module also has a high cost. From such a background, a concentrating solar cell module in which sunlight is concentrated on a small-diameter solar cell by a condensing lens has been developed. The concentrating solar cell module allows the number of required solar cells to be reduced by concentrating light several hundred times in comparison with the flat plate system.
The concentrating solar cell module that concentrates light several hundred times needs a sunlight-receiving surface having a mechanism of tracking the movement of the sunlight, resulting in an increase in cost and an increase in size of the solar module to install this mechanism.
In order to solve the problem, a concentrating solar cell module having a resin structure for concentration (e.g., fresnel lens and convex lens), formed above solar cells, has been proposed to reduce the size and cost of the solar module (see Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, concentration structures each composed of materials having different refractive indexes are formed in a recess of a support.